


i love you, man

by schmetterlinq



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlinq/pseuds/schmetterlinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Hongbin had talked several times, about how hot it would be to double up on a girl, but Wonsik never really thought he'd actually do it, and he certainly never thought he'd do it with Hongbin. | Fratbro!rabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you, man

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my rabin buddies Marta and Helen. Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://rabintrash.tumblr.com/post/127678388765/bro) and all the other similar bro!rabin ones.  
> This was meant to be a joke but I fail at writing comedy so it ended up being kind of serious? Oh well. Hopefully it's still enjoyable. Also, I didn't tag Wonsik/Hongbin/Woori as a relationship because it isn't a 'relationship', but there is a threesome in this so there are some het descriptions. Rabin is the end pairing though.

 

As soon as they got into Woori's bedroom, Wonsik realised this was a mistake.

This wasn't anything like porn, where the room was brightly lit and impersonal, and the girl was front and centre of the action with the two guys more like sex toys than real people. This was quiet and dark and _intimate_ : the muffled noise of the party downstairs somehow making them feel even more closed-in; the shadows of Woori's furniture flickering across the walls every time a car went by outside; Woori's little globe-shaped bedside lamp glowing as warmly as a candle. And the focus certainly wasn't only on Woori, as gorgeous as she was – in fact, all Wonsik could focus on was Hongbin.

Hongbin, who was kissing Woori, letting her dig her nails into the material of his shirt and peel it up his body. Wonsik's mouth went dry. This was definitely a bad idea.

He and Hongbin had talked several times, about how hot it would be to double up on a girl, but Wonsik never really thought he'd actually do it, and he certainly never thought he'd do it _with_ Hongbin. None of the girls Wonsik knew seemed like they'd be into that kind of thing, and as for Hongbin... well, Hongbin was just his bro. They were frat brothers and flatmates, they went to the on-campus gym together and watched porn and partied and avoided their school work, and if there had been a couple of times they'd dry-humped when they were wasted, well, Hongbin had never brought it up, and Wonsik hadn't thought about it. Hadn't thought about the way Hongbin's eyes got even blacker and more intense, about the feel of his cock pressing against Wonsik's own through their boxers, about the little sighs and groans Hongbin made, like – just like the ones he was making now, actually, as Woori slipped her hand into his jeans.

Fuck.

Woori was Hongbin's – not girlfriend, because they weren't dating, but not even really a friend with benefits either because she and Hongbin weren't friends. In fact, as far as Wonsik knew – and after three years he knew most everything about Hongbin – they barely saw each other when they weren't fucking. But this party tonight was at her sorority house, and they were all buzzed but not sloppy, and when Hongbin had slipped over to him, grinning, and told him that Woori was up for fucking them both, what the hell was Wonsik supposed to do other than just nod and follow them upstairs to her room.

Woori was looking at him over Hongbin's shoulder. She stretched out her hand – that one that wasn't down Hongbin's jeans. “Hey, don't be so shy. Come here.”

At that, Hongbin turned round to look at Wonsik as well. “Yeah, come on, man. Get – ah –” He broke off with a soft grunt as Woori started jerking him off again “– get involved.”

_Fuck._

Wonsik didn't really care if he had to tell Woori he wasn't interested, but if he backed out now he'd have to explain to Hongbin later why he'd changed his mind, and what the hell would he say?

“Bro,” Hongbin said, obviously still wanting Wonsik to participate, and Wonsik's stomach twisted.

He stepped across the room and kissed Woori, because he wasn't really sure what else to do.

It was a bit weird at first, kissing Hongbin's fuck buddy with Hongbin standing right there, but it definitely wasn't completely unpleasant: Woori was a gorgeous girl, and he could feel through her shirt that she wasn't wearing a bra. But now that she was focused on Wonsik, she had stopped touching Hongbin and so Hongbin was just... standing there, watching them, his eyes very wide.

Wonsik pulled away, resolving to back out after all, but Woori took it as him wanting to hurry things along. She smiled, backed away and sat down on the bed, pulling off her top to reveal her breasts and shimmying out of her shorts until she was just in her panties.

“I've always wanted to fuck two guys at once,” Woori said. “I didn't expect you two to be up for it; most guys think it's weird.”

Hongbin let out a little awkward laugh, or maybe it was a cough. Still, he crossed the room purposefully and pushed Woori back onto the bed. Wonsik followed because he didn't want to be put on the spot again and asked why he was hanging back.

Hongbin slipped off Woori's panties and started eating her out, while Wonsik perched beside her and rather half-heartedly played with her tits. Woori didn't seem to notice that he wasn't that into it; she was enjoying herself, moaning and pushing her hips up against Hongbin's mouth. Hongbin pulled off a little, sucked her clit into his mouth so she whined, and then started lapping his tongue fast against the lips of her pussy.

In the low light, Wonsik could see Woori getting wet, and her wetness on Hongbin's mouth and tongue. Fuck... in spite of himself, Wonsik could feel himself getting hard. Woori was very hot, and Hongbin – there weren't words for Hongbin like this. He looked rather demonic, taking delight in working Woori up, gripping her thighs and pushing them apart to get better access to her pussy. His muscles shifted in his shoulders as he did, and Wonsik was suddenly reminded of watching Hongbin in the gym doing push-ups: the sweat making his tank top cling to his back, the supple movements of his body.

Woori came with Hongbin eating her, arching against Wonsik and crying out. Then she rolled over on the bed, her hair all over her face, giggling.

Hongbin sat up, wiping his mouth. He noticed Wonsik staring at him and grinned with his teeth.

“Damn,” he said, to no-one in particular, and then, to Wonsik, “Damn, bro.”

“Yeah,” Wonsik said, not really sure what he was agreeing with.

Woori rolled back over. “Fuck,” she said, still breathless. “I'm so turned on right now.”

Wonsik glanced at Hongbin, but Hongbin didn't seem to know what to say to that either so they both just sat there.

“I want you both,” Woori said, apparently not noticing that neither of them had answered. “Right now. I want you in my pussy,” she told Wonsik, “And Hongbin, I want you in my ass.”

Wonsik's heart lurched.

Woori crawled across the bed and into his lap, rubbing herself against his cock. She was still very wet – because of Hongbin, Wonsik thought, the idea weirdly arousing.

Woori ground down against him, and Wonsik blurted, “Condom.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Woori pulled off a bit. “Bottom drawer – Hongbin?” She glanced back at Hongbin, indicating that he was closest to the chest of drawers.

“Right,” Hongbin said. He sounded weirdly anxious. Fuck, what if he was having second thoughts too? What if he was jealous seeing Woori with Wonsik? Worse, what if he thought this was too weird? What if things were awkward after this? God, how could it not be awkward? Why did they ever think this was a good idea?

Hongbin fished in Woori's drawer and came back with two condoms. He chucked one to Wonsik: “There you go, buddy,” he said, and now he just sounded like he was bringing Wonsik a beer, or getting off one of the weight machines in the campus gym so Wonsik could take a turn with it.

Wonsik wondered if he'd ever make sense of this.

“Thanks, dude,” he managed to choke out, and then focused on ripping the condom open with his teeth and getting it on, because looking at Hongbin was just too confusing right now.

As soon as he was done, Woori took him by the shoulders and sank down on his cock. It was so quick it took him by surprise, and he couldn't help groaning as he slipped inside her. She was wet and tight and warm, and even under the circumstances it felt really fucking good.

Woori cursed, then bounced on his dick a few times, making Wonsik's eyes roll back in his head. Then she stopped and said, weakly, “Hongbin – Hongbin, I –”

“Oh. Right.” And now Hongbin was crawling right up behind Woori so he was kneeling at her back, putting himself and Wonsik face to face. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Wonsik swallowed. He could hear his pulse racing in his ears.

“I have – I have lube,” Hongbin fumbled, producing a packet that he'd presumably found in Woori's drawer along with the condoms. “I'm going to – you know –”

Woori pushed herself forward on Wonsik's cock and Hongbin started fingering her ass. She groaned when he breached her, and he asked, “Good?” but he was still looking at Wonsik.

“Yeah,” Wonsik replied softly, even as Woori also answered, “Yes, fuck.”

This was getting more intimate by the second. Hongbin's eyes didn't leave Wonsik's the entire time he prepped Woori, and the mixture of his intense gaze and the feeling of Woori sitting on his dick had Wonsik's head swimming.

“I – I think you're –” Hongbin's voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke again, and he was almost stammering, and Wonsik felt like he might pass out.

Hongbin slid even closer behind Woori, so that the only thing between his and Wonsik's chests was Woori's slim body. Woori tensed as Hongbin started pushing inside her, clenching on Wonsik's cock, and Hongbin's face was only inches from Wonsik's. Hongbin was biting down hard on his bottom lip with his large front teeth, and he was still staring straight at Wonsik.

“Oh my God,” Woori gasped when Hongbin was all the way in, and Wonsik thought he might die because he could _feel_ where Hongbin was inside Woori, could feel how full she was and that he was inside her at the same time as Hongbin, and he was so close to Hongbin and Hongbin, Hongbin, Hongbin.

“Hongbin... buddy,” he started, not even sure what he was going to say, not even realising he was going to speak until he did, and Hongbin's eyes were standing out in his face like big black stars – but then Woori interrupted and said, “Move, fuck, move” and so they did. They both started fucking her, pushing up into her and slipping back out in sync, working together as well as they always had done, ever since the day they'd first met at the on-campus gym and Hongbin had admired Wonsik's form on his pull-ups.

Straight away it was far too much, the feeling of being inside Woori and the feeling of Hongbin inside her too and so close, and Wonsik nearly cried out when he felt Hongbin's hand close around his wrist. He knew it was Hongbin's hand – it was too big to be Woori's, but even if there had been ten other men in the bed he'd have known Hongbin's hand, he'd know it anywhere. Brief memories of being pissed on soju and finding sliding his fingers between Hongbin's to be fascinating flashed through Wonsik's mind. Hongbin was so close that he could feel the other boy's breath on his face, could have counted every single one of Hongbin's eyelashes and was almost tempted to.

But then Hongbin sighed, “Fuck... Wonsik, fuck,” and the next thing Wonsik knew, Hongbin was kissing him. Kissing him, over Woori's shoulder, his lips hard against Wonsik's own, vicious, so Wonsik could feel Hongbin's teeth as well as his tongue.

“That's hot,” said Woori, who seemed to think they were making out for her benefit.

Wonsik fumbled round Woori's waist to dig his fingers into Hongbin's leg and fucked up harder into Woori – but he was hardly even aware that Woori was in the room any more, all that mattered was Hongbin and that Hongbin kept on kissing him, kept on groaning against Wonsik's mouth.

Wonsik came so hard after that it was almost embarrassing, but it was okay because Hongbin came too, crying out softly against Wonsik's jaw, mouthing at his neck as he shuddered through his orgasm.

When he was done, Hongbin pressed his forehead against Wonsik's, and Wonsik closed his eyes because he thought if he looked at Hongbin now he might just fucking cry or something.

“Guys? Guys...?” Woori's voice brought back a small part of reality. She was still sitting on both of them, sounding slightly put out that they'd rushed to the end without her.

“Fuck,” Hongbin grunted, and reached round to rub her clit. She came quickly, which was a relief, because Wonsik didn't think he could handle it if he had to do anything other than touch Hongbin right now.

Woori tumbled off both of them, and Wonsik and Hongbin both collapsed onto her bed, boneless.

Woori was the first to recover. “That,” she said, sitting up, “Was amazing. You guys are amazing.” She seemed to have got over them both coming before her; she sounded happy.

Wonsik couldn't even speak. Hongbin made a noise that was impossible to interpret. He was pressed against Wonsik's side, shoulder to shoulder, their fingers touching. He was warm, so warm that Wonsik just wanted to curl up into the heat of Hongbin's body and never come back to the real world again. But now they weren't face to face, now they weren't kissing, he wasn't quite sure if he could do that. Something had happened back there, for sure; a boundary had been crossed; but whether Hongbin was feeling the same as Wonsik was now, whether his heart was still pounding as hard as Wonsik's was, was less clear.

Maybe Wonsik was just afraid – but the thought of being rejected, by Hongbin, the most important person in his life, the person he loved – yes, loved; _I love Hongbin_ , he thought, almost deliriously – was so unbearable that Wonsik was paralysed.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door, as though someone was pounding it with the flat of their hand.

“Woori? Woori!” a girl's voice shouted.

“What?” Woori yelled back.

“Woori! Get back down here, you slut! Jaekyung unnie's making jello shots!”

“Ah, shit,” Woori swore, struggling up off the bed and wiggling back into her panties and shorts. “I'm coming!” she called to the girl outside the door, pulling on a top. It might have been Wonsik's t-shirt, but he didn't really care. “You guys have to come down,” Woori said. “Jaekyung unnie's jello shots are famous – they'll get you so fucked up.”

“Yeah,” Wonsik mumbled, at the same time as Hongbin said vaguely, “Sure...”

“We'll see you down there,” Wonsik managed, and Woori, now more focused on the famous jello shots, just nodded and dashed out, slamming the door behind her. Feet clattered away and down the stairs.

Wonsik and Hongbin stayed lying on the bed together in silence.

Over the faint sounds of laughter and music from underneath them, and the soft purr of cars gliding past outside, Wonsik could hear Hongbin breathing softly. Everything seemed to narrow down to the places he and Hongbin were touching, like a camera lens zooming up close. A part of Wonsik wondered whether he should say something, but most of him thought he was pretty content to just lie here, beside Hongbin, listening to the other boy breathe.

Finally Hongbin moved, rolling over on his side to look at Wonsik.

Wonsik felt his heart kick him hard in the ribs. Hongbin's face was very close now, almost as close as it had been while they were both fucking Woori, and in the low light, he was the most beautiful thing Wonsik had ever seen. His lashes cast long shadows down onto his cheekbones, and his hair fell in a soft, black curtain across his forehead.

Wonsik didn't realise he was reaching out to touch Hongbin's face until his fingers brushed against Hongbin's cheek. Hongbin's eyes flickered down to where Wonsik was touching him and Wonsik gulped, going still.

“I –” he started to say, just as Hongbin said, “Wonsik, what –?”

They both fumbled, apologising over each other. “What is it?” Hongbin asked, just as Wonsik said, “Go on,” and they both broke off again.

“What happened back there, man?” Hongbin finally blurted, and Wonsik's stomach dropped. Oh God, what if Hongbin regretted it? How could he regret it? Wonsik had felt the way Hongbin had kissed him, with almost the same fierceness that Wonsik had kissed back. But maybe it was all too much for Hongbin, too soon; too awkward, too much of a change in their dynamic.

“I – I don't know,” he said, honestly, because he had to say something, and he really didn't know what had happened, how, or why. He wanted to tell Hongbin they could get it back, but maybe they couldn't if Wonsik didn't even know how they'd got there in the first place.

But then Hongbin said, “Can I –?” and before Wonsik had time to figure out what he was asking, Hongbin leant even closer and kissed Wonsik again.

This kiss was very different: it was dry, close-mouthed, awkward, almost just a bump of Hongbin's jaw against his own – but very soft, and very definitely a kiss all the same.

Wonsik could barely open his eyes again after Hongbin pulled away. When he did, he found Hongbin so close that all his facial features blurred together – but he was still beautiful.

“You okay, man?” Hongbin asked quietly.

“Yeah, dude, I'm... I'm great.”

Hongbin kissed Wonsik again, and this time Wonsik had enough courage to cup Hongbin's face and open his mouth under Hongbin's, their tongues brushing together. It sent sparks all through Wonsik's body that felt almost like electric shocks.

Hongbin let out a tiny gasp, and Wonsik's heart surged – _he feels it too_ , he thought.

He rolled them over so that Hongbin was on his back and Wonsik was half on top of him, suddenly feeling such intense affection that he wanted to cover Hongbin with his body, wrap him up and never let him go.

Hongbin melted underneath him, one arm slipping around Wonsik's waist and the other hand coming up to stroke his face. Wonsik pushed Hongbin back into the pillows, deepening the kisses, stroking Hongbin's hair back and away from his face, and Hongbin hummed, pulling Wonsik in even closer. He spread his legs to let Wonsik lie between his thighs, one of his feet slipping over the back of Wonsik's leg as they tangled together.

Wonsik didn't even mean to take things further than kissing, but they were pressed so close together that it was almost inevitable. Their hips met and their cocks brushed against each other. Wonsik gasped against Hongbin's lips, and Hongbin let out a tiny “uh” sound into Wonsik's mouth.

“Wonsik,” Hongbin said, and his voice was so soft, “Buddy...”

“What?” Wonsik asked hoarsely.

“I've still got this old condom on, man.”

Wonsik was so thrown that it took him a second to process what Hongbin had said – and then he realised that he still had a condom on too, they both did, and it was so stupid and kind of disgusting that he burst out of laughing, hiding his face in Hongbin's shoulder. Hongbin started giggling too, and Wonsik thought there had never been a happier sound than the sound of Hongbin's laugh.

“We should get these things off,” Wonsik said after a minute, pulling – reluctantly – away from Hongbin and sitting up. He removed the condom he was wearing, tied it off and dropped it in the trash can by Woori's bed. Hongbin was still lying on his back, laughing and watching Wonsik. His gaze burned over Wonsik's body.

“Pervert,” Wonsik teased him.

Hongbin shrugged and laughed again. “You're really hot, bro.”

“You too, man.” It didn't even begin to convey at all just how breathtaking Hongbin really was, but Wonsik didn't think he could even start trying to explain that.

He sat back down on the bed and gently slipped the used condom off Hongbin's cock. It was pretty gross, but also gave him a thrill, touching Hongbin's dick like this. Hongbin's eyes fluttered and he looked up at Wonsik from under his eyelashes, suddenly not laughing any more.

Feeling bold, Wonsik tossed the condom aside and took hold of Hongbin's dick the way he'd hold his own, slid his hand down and around the way he himself liked, then back up to the tip. Hongbin was still sticky, and already almost fully hard again, and he grunted when Wonsik's palm slid over the head of his cock.

Wonsik started jerking him off, slowly, and after a few more strokes Hongbin started lifting his hips and pushing into Wonsik's hand. Wonsik kept stroking, fascinated by the sight of Hongbin's cock sliding in and out of his palm and the head rubbing against his thumb every time Hongbin pushed up. Hongbin's eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. When Wonsik's thumb rubbed right at the slit, he cursed and pre-cum pulsed out of his cock.

“Fuck,” Wonsik swore softly as well. He was completely hard himself just from watching Hongbin.

“Come here,” Hongbin said, opening his eyes and looking at Wonsik so heavily that Wonsik felt it like a caress.

He lowered himself back into Hongbin's arms and kissed him – and then cried out when he felt Hongbin's hand take hold of his own cock.

Hongbin was looking up at him, grinning slightly mischievously, and God, Wonsik adored him. He kissed Hongbin again, groaning when Hongbin stared jacking him off slowly, his hand warm and gripping Wonsik's cock deliciously tight, stroking all the way down to the base and then up to the head, Hongbin's thumb pressing against the vein at the back.

“Good?” Hongbin asked.

“So good.” Wonsik pushed his body against Hongbin's and reached down to find Hongbin's cock again. Hongbin's grip around Wonsik tightened when he felt Wonsik take hold of him.

They started jerking each other off, rolling their hips into each other's hands and kissing, panting into each other's mouths. Wonsik could already feel heat in his belly and realised he might come very fast again, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It wasn't just the pleasure of Hongbin's hand, or the fact that he could feel Hongbin's cock against his own where they were jacking each other; it was the fact that this was Hongbin. Hongbin, who he loved, spread out beneath him and shaking with pleasure because Wonsik was touching him; Hongbin who was touching Wonsik back; Hongbin who was kissing him hard and panting in Wonsik's ear; Hongbin that was looking at him with those dark eyes Wonsik knew from the nights they'd got each other off when they were drunk, but this was different, because Hongbin didn't look like he was just trying to cum because there was no-one else around but like there was nowhere else he'd rather be than here with Wonsik, because of Wonsik, because they were together.

They were already so close to each other, intensely close, but Wonsik wanted to be even closer. He let go of Hongbin's cock long enough to push Hongbin's hand off his own and take hold of both their dicks, and started jerking them both. Hongbin immediately wrapped his hand around them both as well, so they were both stroking themselves and each other and their cocks rubbed together. This was, if possible, even better, and Wonsik could feel his balls tightening with his impending orgasm. He started jerking them harder and Hongbin responded, thrusting his cock against Wonsik's.

“God, Wonsik...” he gasped against Wonsik's neck.

“Fuck, Hongbin...” Wonsik moaned, and it was all too much, their hands tangled together and their dicks sliding against each other and being stroked, and he came all over Hongbin's stomach with a soft cry. Barely a second later, he felt Hongbin's entire body tense against his and Hongbin's cock jerk as he came too.

Wonsik buried his face under Hongbin's chin and rode out the waves of his orgasm. He could feel Hongbin digging his nails into Wonsik's shoulder and shaking with pleasure underneath him.

When it was over, Wonsik pulled away just enough to look at Hongbin, his hands coming up to cradle Hongbin's face. Hongbin gazed back at him with damp, hooded eyes, and for a moment they just looked at each other.

Then Hongbin said, “Do you just get cum on my face?” and Wonsik realised that his fingers were covered in spunk and now he'd smeared it all over Hongbin's cheek.

Hongbin started laughing again, and Wonsik laughed as well and rubbed the mess off Hongbin's cheek with the back of his hand.

Hongbin wrapped his arms around Wonsik's waist, still laughing, and kissed him again. They kissed until they stopped laughing, and then kept kissing, until they were both boneless and sleepy, wrapped around each other.

Hongbin nodded off first, his head on Wonsik's shoulder, and Wonsik just held him, stroking and kissing his hair, because he just couldn't seem to stop touching Hongbin even now the other boy was asleep. Eventually, just as the light from the window was becoming grey instead of navy blue, Wonsik fell asleep himself, face buried in Hongbin's hair.

*

When Wonsik woke the next morning, he was stiff and cold, his mouth tasted of beer and he really had to piss. But then he felt Hongbin's warm breath against his skin and the memories of last night flooded back, and everything suddenly seemed perfect.

He turned over on his side, and found Hongbin looking up at him with sleepy, unfocused eyes.

“Hey, man,” Hongbin said quietly.

“Hi,” Wonsik replied, and kissed Hongbin on the forehead.

Hongbin stretched up to kiss Wonsik's mouth. Wonsik made a show of resisting – “I taste gross right now, dude” – but gave in without much effort. Hongbin tasted of booze too, and he needed to brush his teeth, but Wonsik didn't care. He didn't care that he still needed to piss or that his neck hurt from sleeping with his head resting on Hongbin's, or that he was cold because they'd slept without the blankets. All he cared about, all that mattered, was Hongbin.

There was a rattle at the door handle and they pulled apart. Woori appeared, still in the same clothes from last night, her make-up faded and the same sleepy look on her face as Hongbin wore. She was eating a Pop tart.

When she saw them she stopped, surprised. “Oh,” she said. “You guys are still here.”

Hongbin started cackling at the look on her face, and Wonsik laughed too, mostly because he could never stop himself laughing when Hongbin did. Next, they were struggling out of the bed and into their clothes, apologising to Woori – who was looking at them with a very knowing expression on her face – blundering to the sorority house bathroom to piss, and then bumbling downstairs to head home. The bottom floor of the house was still full of people sleeping or just starting to wake up in random places: the sofas in the living room, in the corner of the hallway, under the kitchen table.

They stepped outside, cursing at the bright sunlight and the chill in the early morning air. A car zoomed past and Hongbin swore again: “Fuck, my head hurts, man. How long did we sleep for?”

Wonsik checked his phone for the time. “Can't have been more than a few hours.”

“Fuck,” Hongbin said. “I need to go home and crash.” He glanced at Wonsik, hopefully. “Do you wanna... come home and crash with me, bro?”

“Sure,” Wonsik said, not bothering to suppress the grin that was threatening to split his face. He couldn't wait to be back at their flat, in one of their beds, with Hongbin back in his arms. “Sure, bro.”

Hongbin reached down and slipped his hand into Wonsik's like it was meant to be there, like this was something they did every day. As they walked back to the flat, he swung their hands between them, smiling at Wonsik like he didn't have a care in the world.

Wonsik knew the feeling.

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Woori's 'you guys are still here' line is obviously pinched from the Lonely Island's 'Golden Rule' video, fyi. Is the Lonely Island still a thing??


End file.
